Supports for the mounting of tiles and the like are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,118 issued to Andrew H. Stewart discloses an arrangement wherein the tiles are provided with knobs which may be detachably inserted into openings in a wall or the like. There is no provision in Stewart of tracks whereby the tiles may be moved without detaching them from the frame assembly. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,549 issued to Lionel Haworth and Ralph John Shire discloses an arrangement wherein tiles having feet are mounted on a supporting frame by passing the stems thereof through pre-formed holes in the supporting frame. There is no provision in Haworth et al. for moving the tiles without detaching them from the supporting frame.
It is also known to slidably mount tiles on a wall surface whereby the mosaic pattern may be changed as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,254 issued to Angelo Cuttica discloses a cabinet having at least one wall with tiles mounted slidably thereon by means of tongue-and-groove connections. One of the tiles is removably mounted by means of screws and carries a handle. When it is desired to change the pattern, the handle tile is removed, creating a space permitting the remaining tiles to slide into different positions.
It is also known to enclose a plurality of tubes or the like within a frame in a honeycomb fashion. Reissue U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,558 issued to Andrew Tyree, U.S. Pat. No. 1,296,359 issued to Daniel Webster Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,462 issued to Walter Bodman and U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,330 issued to J. Rosenhagen are representative examples of such honeycomb arrangements. In each disclosure, adhesive materials are used to retain the tubes or the like in position within the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,429 issued to Alvin Edward Moore discloses a wall wherein the honeycomb arrangement is formed of cans. U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,578 issued to Peter Davidson discloses that the tubes or the like forming a honeycomb arrangement may be closed at each end and may be retained within a frame in interlocking fashion, permitting the honeycomb to form an arch. Other disclosures of an arched or domed configuration are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,175 issued to Erik W. Huettemann and U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,943 issued to Wolfram Koletzko. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,456 issued to Hanson discloses that the tubes or the like forming a honeycomb arrangement may be deformable.